V-By-One, VBO for short, is a digital interface standard technology directing at image information transmission. This technology may support high speed signal transmission of up to 4.0 Gbps, and a delay between data and a clock at a receiving end is avoided due to its specific encoding manner, thus the VBO technology is widely used in the field of ultrahigh-definition LCD TVs, making ultra-thin and ultra-narrow TVs available.
During transmission of a VBO signal, display communications are initiated after a successful handshake between a Tcon board and a mainboard to perform transmission of the VBO signal. In the VBO signal, in addition to a data signal, a timing control signal embedded in the data signal is also included.